Ausencia
by La Dama de las Estrellas
Summary: Aioros lleva tiempo buscandolo sin cesar, mientras Shion ve como el futuro de la Orden de Athena se tambalea al poco de la llegada de la diosa. Nadie pensó que la ausencia de uno de ellos fuera tan dolorosa. One-Shot.


**Ausencia**

-¿Lo habéis encontrado, señor Aioros? –El joven Santo de Sagitario alzó el rostro y contempló la mirada esperanzada de los guardias del Templo Papal. Esbozó una sonrisa triste, y negó lentamente.

-Lo encontraremos. –Dijo.- No os preocupéis.

Sabía que con aquellas palabras no sería suficiente, su voz ni siquiera sonaba mínimamente convincente y, sin embargo, tenía que intentarlo como fuera. No le pasó desapercibido el súbito abatimiento que embargo a los dos centinelas y, con pesar, supo que comparado con lo que encontraría tras aquellas puertas que guardaban celosamente… su decepción y tristeza era nada.

-De todos modos, no os preocupéis. El Santo de Géminis sabe cuidarse solo. –Asintieron una vez más y Aioros sonrió de nuevo con expresión cansada. Respiró hondo, y posó su mano en el hombro de uno de ellos.- Será mejor que no hagamos esperar más al Maestro.

-Si, claro. Disculpadnos. –replicó atropelladamente el más alto, mientras abría la hermosa puerta con cuidado.

Aioros escuchó como anunciaban su llegada, y sin darse cuenta si quiera, se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Con la mirada en alto, tan orgullosa como siempre a pesar de la infinidad de sentimientos que se arremolinaba en su interior, se adentró en la habitación. No tardó en distinguir la silueta del Maestro dándolo la espalda que, sin inmutarse, permanecía sentado junto a la pequeña cuna. Sabía de sobra que aquella era una mala señal, y aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, no había nada que pudiera hacer por evitar aquel encuentro. Tomo aire una vez más y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo, después, echó a andar, acortando la distancia que los separaba.

-Maestro. –murmuró.

-Has vuelto.

El joven arquero, tragó saliva con dificultad y notó como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. El viejo lemuriano no había volteado a verlo siquiera, y a decir verdad, lo prefería. La máscara dorada con la que habitualmente ocultaba su rostro al resto del mundo, reposaba junto a la taza de té frio que parecía totalmente abandonada en la mesilla. En aquel momento, Aioros hubiera deseado que la llevara puesta; así al menos no tendría que contemplar su rostro derrotado y triste, que sin duda no mostraría jamás al resto del mundo.

-Sí. –atinó a decir, mientras se sentía incapaz de retirar su mirada azulada del casco que Shion sostenía con mimo entre sus manos. El casco de Géminis parecía haber perdido todo su brillo y esplendor, y nunca antes aquellos dos rostros metálicos le habían parecido tan diferentes y carentes de vida.

-¿Y bien? –murmuró el Maestro. El Santo de Sagitario se tomó unos segundos para responder.

-Nada. –Los lunares de la frente del lemuriano se arrugaron, y un súbito temblor atacó sus envejecidas manos.- Es como… -Aioros dejó caer los hombros derrotado.- Como si se le hubiera tragado la tierra. Su cosmos desapareció por completo. –El Maestro asintió.

Probablemente nunca se hubieran preocupado demasiado por la ausencia de un Caballero, menos aún, de un Santo Dorado. Sin embargo, el hecho de que la energía cósmica del geminiano se había esfumado sin dejar rastro alguno… había generado cierta alarma en todo el Santuario. Habían pasado días desde su desaparición, largos días en que no habían dejado de buscarle un solo instante.

-La gente habla. –Aioros alzó el rostro y miró al lemuriano con el ceño fruncido, sorprendiéndose de que el Maestro hiciera caso de las habladurías.

-Nada de lo que dicen es cierto. –Se apresuró a contestar. Shion esbozó una sonrisa cansada y lo miró por primera vez. El arquero se sintió sobrecogido, era como si los años hubieran caído de pronto sobre el Maestro, nunca antes lo había visto tan abatido.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-¿De verdad crees tú que se ha ido por…? –Se encogió de hombros y negó con el rostro, incrédulo.- ¿Crees que se iría solamente por qué no lo escogiste a él?

-No sé qué pensar. –el viejo volvió la vista al horizonte nocturno que se dejaba ver a través del ventanal.

-¡Saga no haría tal cosa! –El arquero se dejó caer en una butaca y se sobó los ojos. Aunque se forzaba a sí mismo a creerse sus palabras, la realidad era que dudaba cada vez más de ellas.- Es cierto que estaba… _decepcionado_ con todo ese asunto. Pero no desaparecería sin decir una palabra por algo así. –Clavó su mirada en el casco de Géminis.- Después de todo lo que ha peleado por esa armadura…

-Tampoco hay rastro alguno de Kanon. –al escuchar aquel nombre, Aioros dio un respingo.

-Lo sé. –Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó.- Se que no es el sentimiento más adecuado, Maestro, pero creo que es mejor así. –el peliverde negó lentamente.

-Es su hermano. Quizá fue tras él.

-¿Entonces por qué ocultar con tanto esmero su cosmos?

-No lo sé. –Shion suspiró.- Tengo la impresión de que me equivoqué estrepitosamente en algo, hijo. –Aioros guardó silencio. En cierta manera, él sentía lo mismo.- Y también siento que estamos pasando algo por alto. Algo importante. Y no tengo la menor idea de qué es.

-No sé qué decir. –el arquero hundió el rostro entre sus manos. Estaba _tan_ cansado…- No pienso dejar de buscarle. Tiene que estar en algún lado incluso si… -Negó lentamente. En realidad, sabía que quedaba una opción más de la que ninguno de los dos había hablado ni quería hablar, pero la posibilidad de que en verdad Saga hubiera muerto, estaba ahí y resultaba devastadora.

-Debes descansar.

-No puedo. –Se puso en pie una vez más y se acercó hasta el ventanal.- Todo el mundo está inquieto y preocupado. Hay algo en el ambiente que no está bien. Es…

-Como una nube negra que se extiende lentamente sobre el Santuario y se lleva el aire, ¿verdad? –El arquero asintió.

-La cuestión es que… -suspiró una vez más.- Yo solo no puedo con todo, Maestro. –Por primera vez en aquella conversación, Shion lo observó con total interés.- Se suponía que íbamos a hacer esto juntos. –Gesticuló con sus manos, señalando el horizonte del Santuario a sus pies.- No _quiero_ hacerlo solo. Se lo dije.

-¿Y qué dijo él? –preguntó el peliverde con suavidad.

-Nada. –Dejó caer los hombros con pesadez.- Solamente sonrió e intentó quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Puedes hacerlo, Aioros.

-¡¿Cómo? –Exclamó volteando a verlo.- Tú siempre has tenido a Arles contigo, ha sido tu apoyo. Si no vuelve… ¿Qué tendré yo cuando tú…? –Negó suavemente.- Un montón de niños a los que educar, un Santuario entero al que mantener bajo control y que está desesperado con su ausencia… -De pronto, la pequeña diosa se revolvió en su cuna, y comenzó a llorar; como si se le hubiera contagiado aquella tristeza que embargaba el ambiente. Aioros se acercó rápidamente hasta ella y acarició su delicado rostro con el dorso de sus dedos. La niña se aferró a su mano.- Una diosa que no es más que un bebé a la que proteger…

-Todos te quieren. –El arquero no necesitaba voltear a verlo para saber que, a pesar de todo, Shion sonreía enternecido ante aquella escena.

-¿Y eso es suficiente?

-Es el principio.

-Pues no es demasiado alentador. –La pequeña, que se había calmado con sus caricias, reanudó su llanto una vez más cuando él se detuvo. Aioros frunció el ceño y, sin pensarlo demasiado, la cargó entre sus brazos, arrullándola junto a su pecho dorado. Besó su frente con mimo y acarició su espalda. Como por arte de magia, la niña se calmó.- Siempre creí que él y yo… -No sabía por qué, pero pronunciar su nombre comenzaba a resultar demasiado doloroso.- Creí, o creo, que somos complementarios. Ambos tenemos cosas que al otro le faltan…

-Y no te equivocas.

-Me prometió que estaría ahí para ayudarme. –Shion no dejó de contemplarlo un solo instante, escuchándolo con atención.- Dijo que no dejaría que organizará un desastre con la princesa, que a él se le dan mejor las niñas que a mí. –El Patriarca esbozó una sonrisa apesadumbrada una vez más.- Intentaba quitarle importancia, como siempre que algo sale de la manera opuesta a la que él quiere. Claro que, con lo de las niñas, probablemente tenga toda la razón. –masculló mientras jugueteaba con la princesa.- Pero estaba tan… extraño. Tan ausente… Era como si me mirara pero no me estuviera viendo en realidad. Le pregunté si todo estaba bien, y dijo que sí. Respondió tan en serio que… ¡me lo creí! A pesar de que se de sobra que está así desde que Kanon desapareció. ¡¿Cómo pude hacer tal cosa? ¿Cómo _pudimos_ hacer tal cosa?

-No tengo la menor idea, hijo.

-Yo tampoco. Y me siento terrible. No es solamente mi compañero de armas, ni mi amigo… Es como si fuera mi propio hermano de sangre. Probablemente no sea adecuado a los ojos de todos, pero junto con Aioria, tú y él sois mi única familia. Hemos pasado un infierno juntos. Y ahora… -No supo el momento en que Shion se puso en pie, dejando el casco a un lado, y se acercó hasta él, acariciando el rostro de la pequeña diosa y sujetando sus hombros después. Aioros lo miró a los ojos.- ¿Cómo puedo cuidar de todos y de la princesa, si ni quisiera puedo cuidar de mi propia familia?

-Esto no es tu culpa, hijo.

-Quizá no totalmente, pero si en parte. –su voz apenas sonó como un susurro.

-Vosotros sois _mi_ responsabilidad… Tengamos fe. –El joven arquero resopló al escuchar aquellas palabras, le resultaban _tan_ vacías.- Confiemos en Saga y en su buen juicio, ¿sí? Nunca nos ha fallado, estoy seguro de que no va a hacerlo ahora. –Aioros lo miró a los ojos y se pregunto si el Maestro se creía sus propias palabras.- Dejemos que solucione lo que sea que le ha llevado a desaparecer. Volverá, tiene que hacerlo. Y todo estará bien.

Al escuchar su vieja voz temblorosa, el Santo de Sagitario supo que estaba en lo cierto: aquel no era más que un débil intento de Shion por convencerse a sí mismo de que Saga estaría bien donde quiera que estuviera, de que todo quedaría en nada y que el geminiano tendría una _buena_ escusa para haber organizado todo aquel revuelo. Sin embargo, Aioros se sentía incapaz de creerse todas aquellas palabras. Algo dentro de sí le decía que la realidad era muy distinta y que con toda seguridad, nada volvería a ser como antes.

-Sí. –murmuró, bajando la vista.

Se sentía incapaz de contemplar un segundo más el rostro abatido del Maestro. Shion siempre había sido el símbolo de la fuerza, la entereza y la sabiduría. Había sido todo aquello que Saga y él habían deseado ser y, en aquel momento, esa imagen de perfección se tambaleaba.

Buscó el rostro de la pequeña Athena entre sus brazos y sonrió débilmente al ver como había cerrado sus hermosos ojos grises y dormitaba acurrucada contra su pecho. Aioros apretó los dientes al notar como sus propios ojos se humedecían.

-Serás un magnifico patriarca, Aioros. –La voz de Shion lo sorprendió y lo miró una vez más.- No te atrevas a dudar de ti mismo, porque puedes hacerlo sin la ayuda de nadie. Estoy plenamente seguro de eso.

El chico asintió una vez más, no demasiado convencido, y se dio la vuelta. Dejó a la niña en la cuna, y la arropó con cuidado.

-Debo irme. He dejado a Aioria demasiado tiempo solo y aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer…

-Ve a casa y descansa. Lo que sea que tengas que hacer, puede esperar a mañana.

-Tú también deberías descansar, Maestro. –dijo mientras tomaba el casco de Géminis en sus manos.

El viejo asintió y esbozó una sonrisa triste mientras lo observaba marchar. Sabía de sobra que aunque vistieran ropajes dorados, y tras él, fueran la máxima autoridad del Santuario; Aioros y Saga solamente tenían quince años. No eran más que unos chiquillos con mucha responsabilidad, y aunque les creía capaces de superar todas las trabas del destino… sentía que era demasiado injusto.

Aioros, ignorando todo aquello, abandonó el templo rápidamente, y aunque lo que había dicho era cierto y tenía que volver con Aioria, necesitaba hacer otra cosa antes. Descendió como una estela dorada la escalinata de las Doce Casas bajo el cielo nocturno, y solamente se detuvo cuando la imponente presencia del Templo de Géminis se alzó ante él. Observó la fachada trasera, y cuando sus ojos repararon en la oscuridad que emanaba de su interior, se estremeció.

Caminó despacio bajo los altos techos de la casa, y encendió con cuidado las antorchas que nadie se había atrevido a tocar. Alzó el rostro, y echó un vistazo al Templo. Con desanimo, comprobó cómo a pesar de que ya no se hallaba en la más completa negrura, seguía resultando excesivamente lúgubre.

Solamente un tenue brillo dorado relucía en el centro del gran salón de batallas donde reposaba la armadura. Se acercó y, cuando pretendía colocar el casco en su sitio, el cosmos del ropaje lo envolvió, arrebatándoselo, y dejando que tomará su lugar. Aioros contempló la caprichosa forma de Géminis por unos largos minutos, y cerró los ojos al sentir la nostalgia del ropaje sagrado invadir todo su cuerpo. Era como si incluso ella llorara su ausencia…

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y giró sobre sus talones, encaminándose a las habitaciones personales de la casa.

Empujó con cuidado la puerta semiabierta del dormitorio y entró. Todo estaba exactamente igual a como Saga lo había dejado. La cama estaba deshecha y el vaso de agua de la mesilla, volcado. Se sopló el flequillo, y llevó sus ojos a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Se acercó con lentitud, y no fue hasta que los cristales hechos añicos sonaron bajo sus pies, que reparó en el verdadero panorama. El enorme espejo que en su día había adornado la pared, se esparcía en mil pedazos por el suelo, y los pocos trozos que aún permanecían en su sitio; estaban salpicados con diminutas gotas de sangre. Si le hubieran preguntado, hubiera dicho que aquello no había sido más que uno de los habituales arranques de furia que su amigo dejaba mostrar en la intimidad.

Sin embargo, ahora cada detalle tenía para él connotaciones bien distintas.

Se agachó y, con cuidado, comenzó a recoger los cristales. Por un momento, aquel caos que rodeaba el dormitorio, le recordó mucho más a Kanon que a Saga. El mayor de los gemelos siempre había sido terriblemente ordenado dentro de su propio desorden. Y, tristemente, aquella habitación era más similar a un campo de batalla que otra cosa. Negó lentamente con el rostro.

-¡Maldita sea! –Masculló. Apartó la papelera con los vidrios y se sentó en el suelo. Hundió su rostro entre las manos y suspiró.- No pienso perdonarte esto, Saga. Nunca.

Poco sabía él que un par de ojos escarlata lo contemplaban desde la penumbra, llorando en silencio.

_-Fin-_

**NdA**: ¡Estoy de vuelta! ¡Con un deprimente one-shot para comenzar el año! El fic está ambientado en ese corto periodo de tiempo desde que Ares despertó hasta que Shion murió. Es solamente otra perspectiva de lo que pudo haber sucedido en ese tiempo.

Espero que os haya gustado, porque la idea me surgió después de ver este excelente coloreado del Lost Canvas en DeviantArt (recordad que debéis quitar los espacios para poder acceder al link):

http :/ / xcolorstudio .deviantart. com/ art/ Xcolor-s-LC-2010 -162-188973169

Sin más, ¡Feliz 2011!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


End file.
